


Time & Space (or so as the world sees them)

by 3x3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Because hell is empty, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why yes I basically only write rarepairs, be prepared for a loooooot for Futakuchi, i apologize for all the ooc-ness, note that there will be a lot of dialogue because I can't plot to save my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3
Summary: all the Haikyuu!! shorts I've posted on Tumblr, I suppose.multiships, will add more as time progresses





	1. [OiFuta]-a conversation between the grand demon king and his trusty wingman

**Author's Note:**

> always welcome to scream at me on @thebottomlesspitofbottomlessness about anything at all  
> FHQ verse  
> tiny kurotsukki

“Why Kuro- _chan_ _why_?” the King hung off the side of his throne like a rag doll, calling out miserably. “Does God hate me?”

“Probably.” his  ~~secretary~~ right hand man muttered under his breath. “I mean you _are_ supposedly the Demon King. You shouldn’t even _believe_ in God. You’re like an anti-God. Except you’re cheap.”

“Not helping.” Oikawa shot him a look. He sighed. “Look, I know I’m supposed to be the ‘bad guy’ and everything.” he made tiny air quotations with his fingers. “And I deserve to rot in hell, but _really_? _Futakuchi Kenji?_ He just _had_ to come _barge in and pledge loyalty. Now I’m responsible for him._ ”

“Uh huh.” Kuroo picked at his nails, uninterested. “What? Got a crush on him?”

Oikawa spluttered. “I’m sorry, _what?_ _Excuse you_ why would you _ever_ think _that?_ He is the single most annoying-”

“So you _do_ like him.”

“I _don’t_.”

“You should ask him out.” Kuroo told him.

“Okay, one.” Oikawa held up a finger. “I do not understand how you managed to come up with _that_ conclusion.” he threw him a scandalous glare. “And two. Shouldn’t you be worried about your _own_ relationship status?”

“Screw you. Kei and I are stable.”

“Okay then, does he know you’ve been calling him that behind his back?”

“No.” Kuroo suddenly seemed to shrink a little, then immediately puffing out his chest. “And he will _stay_ uninformed.” he threatened.

“Hmm, maybe.”

“Please! I don’t want to die an early death! I’m barely into my 300s yet!”

Oikawa shook his head. “You are so young. How did you even manage to get this high of a rank?”

“Pure talent.”

“Right.” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Back to our original topic, then. How do I deal with Futakuchi- _chan_?”

“Take him out for dinner. Good choice for a first date.”

“I’m _not_ taking him out for dinner.”

Kuroo looked a bit offended. “What? Don’t trust my advice?”

“No! I mean, yes of course I trust you! But not on this. And this is not the issue here!”

“Then what is-” Kuroo widened his eyes. “Oh. I get it.”

“You do?” Oikawa peered at him sideways skeptically.

“Yeah.” Kuroo nodded. “You don’t want to rush into things. I respect that. You want to be coy.”

The Demon-King face-palmed. he held up his right palm tiredly, shaking his head solemnly. “I really should’ve thought this through before I came to you.” He swung off his throne and leaped to his feet. “Move. Make way.” He announced, making a shooing gesture with the back of his hands. “I’ve got a date with the devil.”

“So you _are_ going on a date.”

Oikawa looked back, making a face. “No. It was a figure of speech. I meant that I have a pain in the ass to deal with.”

“Ahh, progressing so quickly?” Kuroo winked. “Don’t worry, Grand King, whom you make out with is frankly none of my business, but I _do_ congratulate you as a friend. Also, you bottom? Can’t say if I’m surprised or n-”

“You are dismissed!” The King yelped. He flashed the other man a glare. “Stop trying to twist my words.”

Kuroo grinned cheekily. “Your words, not mine.”

“Whatever. I’m off.”

“Good luck on your date!”

“It’s not a date!” Oikawa called out to behind him.

“Don’t forget! I’m best man at your wedding!” Kuroo called back, cackling.


	2. [OiFuta]-in which Futakuchi is drunk as heck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always welcome to scream at me on @thebottomlesspitofbottomlessness about anything at all  
> the title is pretty self-explanatory so I'll spare you the rambling

Oikawa heaved a sigh. It was a mistake taking his boyfriend out for a drink. But it was the boy’s eighteenth birthday. What else was he supposed to do?

And now he had to deal with a drunk, weepy Futakuchi Kenji.

“I spent so much time thinking about you, you know? After you _brutally slaughtered_ my team.”

“For the record, I didn’t slaughter your team.” Oikawa said to him.

“Listen to me!” Futakuchi shot him a pointed glare, cutting him off. “You ruined me. I invested so much time on you. Thinking about how I was going to get back at you, or what I was going to say when we finally meet again. And guess what? It turns out that none of that even matters because _you don’t even remember me_!”

“Kenji-”

“I thought we had something _special_.” Futakuchi wailed. “Is that why you’re dating me? Because you feel bad for me? You stupidly attractive douche bag.”

He fell into a fit of tiny sniffles and hiccups.

“Why are we dating?” Futakuchi raised his tired head, his gaze glistening with moist.

“Okay.” Oikawa said. “That sounds like a trick question. I would assume the reason is because we both really like each other. Or I should hope so.”

“But _why?_ ” the other boy let out a high-pitched whine. “Look at me! I’m a _disaster_. I’m too stupid to get into those brainy schools my parents wanted me to get into. And even now I’m _still not in the top classes._ I’m a disgrace to my family.” he sobbed into Oikawa’s chest. “I play volleyball! But I’m shit when it comes to being a captain. Everyone likes Moniwa- _san_ better. I _know_ they do.”

“Kenji, stop being so-”

“And look at you!” Futakuchi threw his arms out. “You’re a living _nightmare._ Your personality is the worst. And even though you rock at some places, you absolutely suck at the rest. You’re unreasonable and really _insensitive._ And you are also a huge jerk to some people who for some reason you just dislike. Also you can’t remember things to save your life, even if it’s things like _real life people because you just don’t pay attention to them.”_

“Firstly, ouch.” Oikawa said without batting an eye. “Secondly, I don’t think that’s how most people would follow up with the _look at me, now_ _look at you_ speech _._ That’s a lot of anger you have there.”

Futakuchi didn’t seem to hear him. “We’re just pretty faces, aren’t we?” he slurred. “How come you _like_ me?”

He frowned. “You never even _liked_ me in the first place!” Futakuchi accused, narrowing his eyes into slits.

“Kenji, are you hearing yourself right now?”

The boy made a sound that reminded him of a kicked puppy.

“It’s not like you don’t know me, right? You said it yourself. I don’t pay attention to people.”

“Yeah.” Futakuchi buried his face back into Oikawa’s shirt. His voice sounds muffled. “What does that matter? What does anything matter? You don’t pay attention to people. You didn’t play attention to me. And why do I even _like you?_ ”

“ I’m dating you and not any of those other girls.” he pointed out. “Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

Futakuchi hummed. “I don’t _know that_.”

“Well, let’s clear things up then.” Oikawa gently untangled Futakuchi’s fingers from their death grip on the front of his collar. “I like you, okay? Even if you are horrible and everything. That’s why I’m dating you.”

“Okay.”

“…Don’t you have anything you want to say as well?”

“?”

“I already said that I like you! Now it’s your turn!” Oikawa complained.

Futakuchi choked. Then laughed. “Didn’t I _already say that?_ Yeah, yeah. I like you too.”

“Even if I’m a douche bag?”

“Even if you’re a douche bag.” he promised, smiling lopsidedly.

“That’s a relief.” Oikawa breathed.

“We’re both hopeless anyway.”

Oikawa gave him a peck on the cheek. “Better stay away from alcohol in the future though, no matter how fun you are when you’re drunk.”

“But it tastes so good! It’s like they’re having a party in my mouth.”

“You’re already getting a hangover. I’m not volunteering to deal with you when you’re all cranky and irritated. It’s way too annoying.”

“You think I’m annoying?” the teen looked like he might cry again.

“Of course not, Kenji.”

* * *

“So you just _let me?_ ” Futakuchi stared at him in disbelief.

“Can’t blame me!” Oikawa smiled happily. “You were so _cute._ Your eyes were all red and puffy and you were breathing so heavily too.”

“Pervert.” Futakuchi snapped at him angrily. “You _knew_ I wasn’t in my right mind.”

“Yeah, obviously. But you’re so fun to tease.”

“I don’t even remember what happened!”

Futakuchi widened his eyes, suddenly alert. “I didn’t say anything embarrassing, did I? What did I say?”

“Absolutely nothing of your concern.” the brunette chirped. “Don’t worry.”

“You saying that _makes_ me worry.” he muttered.

“Ouch.” Oikawa grinned.

“You are horrible.”

“You still love me.”

“I should break up with you.”

“You won’t.” Oikawa sang. “Because you love me!”

“What’s up with you?” Futakuchi eyed him wearily, face starting to turn into a dark shade of red.

“Nothing at all~”


	3. [Terudai]-お帰り

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always welcome to scream at me on @thebottomlesspitofbottomlessness about anything at all  
> the terudai feels hit me hard.  
> I love the both of them so much.

It might come as a surprise to many, but Terushima Yuuji is a boy of many insecurities.

His parents traveled around a lot, and never had the time to pay him much attention. It’s why he is so free-spirited. He has more freedom than other children his age, giving him opportunities to try all kinds of wacky, crazy experiences.

Those times he spent alone made him more independent, sure, but at the same time he was more emotionally fragile from all the lonely nights lying awake in bed, too aware to fall asleep.

He hates loneliness, fears being left, abandoned. It’s why he surrounds himself with over-populated friends, so he never has to be distance from the crowds.

He’s vulnerable, but he puts up a well-disguised facade.

Still, he fears.

Maybe it’s why he first noticed Sawamura Daichi.

His immediate thought upon seeing Karasuno’s captain was how ordinary.

Being the captain of such a lively team, with the energetic freak duo stealing the spotlight, it’s hard to notice their captain in the background. Compared to the other players on the team, he was plain, almost invisible.

However, the view quickly changed as the game progressed. Yuuji couldn’t count the times that they could’ve scored, but the goal ended up being beautifully received and delivered by the captain.

How?  was the question circling the his head, plaguing his mind.

The captain still looked plenty ordinary, but the sense of steadiness felt so familiar. It was seeing double, seeing his former captain’s shadow. It was safety.

He’d been wandering around aimlessly for so long.

Then Daichi showed up.

Hana-san’s words echoed in his head, lapping together with Okudake-san’s.

He finally found out that he had been searching for a home all that time.

It was truly a sight to behold when he strolled over to Karasuno’s side after the game.

The bald one and the tiny libero almost jumped on him, thinking he was there to “bother their manager”. But when he explained he was really there for the captain, it was apparent that neither was expecting to hear the answer.

To be fair, Yuuji wasn’t expecting it either.

He didn’t even knew what it was that made him go there so boldly.

Gut instinct, perhaps.

All he knew was that he didn’t regret it a single bit.

“Yuuji.”

His head snaps to the source of the voice and saw Daichi standing there, face split into a warm, gentle smile.

Yuuji shoots out forward, hastening his footsteps.

He is going home.

“ただいまー”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※お帰り- Welcome back  
>  ただいま- I’m home


	4. [Ennoaka]-Resets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always welcome to scream at me on @thebottomlesspitofbottomlessness about anything at all  
> FHQ verse maybe?  
> who needs the fourth wall anyway

“Hey. Any last words before the apocalypse?” Chikara asked lightly, plopping down next to the man in black robes.

“Ennoshita- _san_ ,” he greeted. “How are you today?”

“You know, the usual. Waiting for the world to be destroyed about three hours later.”

“It’s already two o’ clock?”

“Yeah.” Chikara nodded. “You know, Akaashi, even though we’re all going to perish soon, the least you could do is keep up with whatever you have with your life left.”

Akaashi tilted his head and peered at him. “No point. Time doesn’t matter in this world. Even if I _did_ know the time, it wouldn’t change anything at all.”

“It wouldn’t.” Chikara agreed. “But you _could_ have some faith in the player. Who knows, maybe this time he’ll succeed after all.”

“He won’t. Can you even remember how many times we’ve had this same conversation? I know I can’t.”

“I think the player’s been improving, actually.” Chikara told his companion. “You saw them. They _almost_ got to the lock last time.”

“That was luck. You know that as well as I do. They’ll just keep resetting over and over again. We’re living in a dying world, Ennoshita- _san_.”

They sat in silence for a while, dangling their feet above the Abyss below them. Chaos was swirling deep down inside, growling, gnashing around from the hunger for human souls.

“This is stupid.” Chikara decided.

“It is.” the dark mage beside him mused. “But what can we do? We’re just a bunch of minor characters living out to serve the big purpose.”

“I wish we can change it. If I could have one wish right now, it would be to have the ability to rewrite the story.”

Akaashi leaned forward, dropping his gaze into the Abyss. “I wish the system would stop preventing us from doing things. Then I would jump into the Abyss right now. See how the hero would like _that_.”

“Akaashi, stop being so suicidal.”

“What’s the difference? We’re all going in the Abyss later anyway. I would simply be speeding up that process.”

“You’re a mini-boss.” Chikara reminded him. “You have to deliver the evil plot speech, remember?”

“It’s a dumb job anyway. I don’t get nearly enough pay. Or _any pay,_ for that matter.”

“That’s what an evil henchman does.”

“Yeah.” he said, getting up on his feet. “I should be getting back. Battle preparations start soon, and the whole crew has to be there. We have a name check and everything.”

“How organized.” Chikara laughed. “Over here we just do a very, very vague head count.”

Akaashi shrugged. “When you’re on the dark side you have to be organized.” He flicked his wrist, and his staff came flying over, settling in his palms. He cocked his head back towards Chikara. “See you later on the battlefield, Ennoshita- _san_.”

“See you later. Same time next reset?”

Akaashi shot him a faint smile. “Sure.”


	5. [OiFuta]- Holding Hands + [AkaFuta]- Photographs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always welcome to scream at me on @thebottomlesspitofbottomlessness about anything at all  
> one fluff and one angst  
> both super short so why not put them here together?

[Oikawa Tooru/Futakuchi Kenji]

 

“Don’t you ever get embarrassed?”  
“By what?“ Tooru swung their interwined fingers into the air in a frivolous manner. “Showing off my wonderful boyfriend to the world? Not at all~”

 

 

 

* * *

[Akaashi Keiji/Futakuchi Kenji]

 

Kenji laid sideways, limbs sprawled on the icy floor.

The memories washed over him, filling up his chest, his lungs. Kenji felt like suffocating.

_He always hated taking pictures, even though he was outrageously photogenic._

_He always said that there’s no need to take photos when they can perfectly well cherish the memories together._

_Also,_ I’m right here, aren’t I? _His smile is small, but it’s there, endearingly hanging on his lips. And it’s contagious, coaxing a reluctant smile from Kenji too._ I’m not going anywhere. Why would you need pictures when you already have the real thing right here?

_And now it’s his funeral._ Kenji couldn’t even find any decent photos of him.


	6. [OiFuta]- Magikarp Jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always welcome to scream at me on @thebottomlesspitofbottomlessness about anything at all  
> Magikarp Jump is an adorable addictive game that crushes your heart with evil Pidgeottos. Rip Smol Bean. You will always be remembered.

Kenji barely picked up his phone before a high-pitched wail broke through, followed by a series of sobs and sniffles.

He should’ve been expecting it, really.

“What’s it this time, Oikawa- _san_?”

“Niro- _chan_ , I…” the boy choked, “the pidgeotto…,my sweet little Kenji…”

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t understand, Niro- _chan_! My perfect little angel, when I reeled him up with that old fishing rod he was just a tiny frail fish fry. I looked at him in the eye once and I fell in love, and I swore to myself that I would defend the baby with my life.”

“Hold on, is this that new mobile game-”

“He never made it past level five.” Oikawa whimpered. “My child- we were just starting home after some intense training, Kenji always tried so hard on everything. There was a tree, he only wanted to get some berries, then out of nowhere a pidgeotto swooped in and just snatched my angel away.”

“What?”

“ _I know_! _Outrageous_! He didn’t even have the chance to grow up. He was so _young_. How would I be able to cope after this? I signed up for a happy, jumping fish game, not a _brutal nightmare about losing your child_.”

“Hang on, you named your dead fish after me?”

“Kenji was the _sweetest magikarp_. Loyal, darling. How am I supposed to move on without him, Niro- _chan_? I can’t imagine going on without him. Every time I close my eyes, there he is, plaguing my mind with his cute splashes. How I longed to feed him berries again, to train with him, to take him to the league… if only I could turn back time I would never put him in danger ever again.”

“You’ll just have to move on, Oikawa- _san_. Get another fish.” Kenji suggested weakly.

“I can’t. Not when Kenji is still vivid in my mind. How will I protect my new child from the evil birds? I’m a _horrible parent_!”

Kenji sighed. He wondered what he’d done to deserve this torture. “Listen, Oikawa- _san_ , this is just one setback, like a lost game, but not the end of the world.”

“Are you comparing the light of my life to a lost volleyball match?”

“Point is, would you refuse to play in the next game if you lost this match?

“I…no, but-”

“Then why are you giving up so easily? Do you think this is what…Kenji would have wanted to see?”

“I-”

“He’s named after me, so I’m just going to answer for him. No. He would’ve hated watching you flopping around mourning his death like this. Because it’s too embarrassing. He would’ve jumped right out of the water and gave you a slap to the face so you could finally snap out of it. Frankly, you’re being ridiculous.”

The line went silent.

“Oikawa- _san_?”

“You think… Kenji would have wished for me to get another magikarp? To _replace_ him?”

“You’re _not replacing him_. He knows it. I know it. He would’ve hated to see you lonely. He would’ve wanted you to be happy, to be able to smile again, even if he wouldn’t be able to be the cause of your laughter. He would’ve wanted you to move on.”

“……Ha.” Oikawa gave a watery laugh. “That’s the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Go get a new fish, Oikawa- _san_.” was all he replied with.

“Thank you, Niro- _chan_.”

* * *

Bonus:

“It’s a girl, Niro- _chan_! A beautiful little splasher like her brother! Oh boy, what should I name the sweetheart?”

“I have a suggestion. _Don’t name her after me_.”

“Ken- _chan_ it is.”

“I _swear_ , Oikawa- _san_ -”


	7. [KageSuga]- Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always welcome to scream at me on @thebottomlesspitofbottomlessness about anything at all  
> written as Suga-san's birthday celebration fic!!

 

He’s as bright as a light. Dazzling, but not blinding. If compared to the sun, he’s the warm, gentle days of early spring, spreading comfortable rays down and bringing hope for the new year.

He’s a hard-worker, resourceful and steady. He’s not particularly talented, or ingenious, and the cruel world has it that he can only make up for it so much with his efforts.

Still, he tries, and builds up a strong foundation for the team. Even when he is the  _poor poor third year_ who got replaced by his prodigy of a lowerclassmen. He helps the team as best as he can, watching, paying close and intent attention to everyone’s conditions. He practices as much as everyone else, preparing for the day that maybe,  _maybe_ he’s have the chance to play.

He’s always so kind, helping out everyone as much as he can. He observes, he thinks, he solves conflicts. (He doesn’t think he’s in the position, but he teaches his brilliant kouhai about everything he knows- his experience, game sense, and teamwork as best as he can manage.

He is Sugawara Koushi. And his kouhai is Kageyama Tobio.

Sugawara is the upperclassmen Kageyama never had. Nice, giving, generous.

It’s something he never experienced before. Back then, he had no friends, no…faith in others when they never gave them any reason to.

Sugawara is a light. Hazy and calming. Mentor, friend, guide.

* * *

Kageyama clutches at the tiny box.

It’s been two years since Sugawara graduated from Karasuno.

In the box lies a single button. (The second button of Kageyama’s high school uniform. The button closest to his heart.)

He checks his watch, again, to make sure of the time. Ten more minutes until the scheduled time.

“Ah! Kageyama!”

He’s here early.

He snaps his head up, and there he is, eyes arched in his gentle smile, slightly panting. Kageyama studies him in awe. His hair is longer, and skin fairer than the last time they met (his graduation ceremony), if it’s possible at all.

“S-Sugawara- _san_.”

“Sorry! Did you wait long?”

“Happy birthday! Sugawara- _san_!” Kageyama blurts, holding out the box in his hand.

The sun shines down softly. A few fuzzy raindrops shower onto the ground.

There won’t be a better chance than today.

Sugawara looks surprised. (The good kind.) Like he doesn’t expect Kageyama to remember at all.

He does.

Kageyama wants to show him that when it comes to Sugawara- _san_ , he always remembers.

_It’s been two years._

_I’ve grown._

_Have I waited long enough now?_


	8. [Ennoaka]-Pond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always welcome to scream at me on @thebottomlesspitofbottomlessness about anything at all  
> kids AU

There is a boy sitting at the edge of the pond. His calves are bare, with his pant legs rolled up to his knees, and he is soaking his feet in the water, dangling his limbs.

Chikara stares. It’s rare to have someone else at the pond. Of all the times he’s been here, the most people he’s ever seen is an old couple squatted on the bench on the other side of the tiny lane around the waters. It’s a good pond. The water is clear, and there are even some fish swimming about in circles, but it was also strangely empty most of the time. Chikara speculates that it’s because the adults are too uptight to venture off the big paths and into the more hidden parts of the woods, and the kids- well, they’re happier scrambling up and down slides and swing sets. It’ s always been like that. Just Chikara and the pond. And the dragonflies landing on the tips of grass blades.

It’s exactly how Chikara likes it: his personal base, cut off from the rest of the world. He always thinks that it sounds cool. Plus, it is calm and quiet there, and provides Chikara the greatest hiding spot he has from the other louder, much more energetic kids that are always trying to drag him into tiring games like hide and seek. Chikara is very good at hide and seek. In fact, he is so good that none of the kids ever find him when he’s the one that’s hiding. And the thing with children is, they have an unfortunately short attention span. And they end up starting another game because they’d have forgotten about Chikara.

The pond feels like his very own fortress of solitude. But today there is another boy there, dipping his legs in the pond-  _Chikara’s_ pond. He can’t help but feel a bit violated.

Chikara’s mother has been eager on teaching him manners though. It isn’t polite to just start pointing fingers, confronting people. He decides to start simple. “Hi.” he says to the trespasser.

The boy seems a bit startled, eyes flitting up to Chikara’s stare like snapping out of a daze. “Oh.” he breathes. “Hello there. Are you talking to me?”

Chikara nods yes. “I’ve never seen you come here before.” he says. “Or any other kid, for the matter.” he adds as an afterthought. “Are you lost?”

The boy frowns. “No. I don’t think so. Is this a problem?”

“I always come here.” Chikara explains. “The pond is always empty. I like it here because I get to be alone by myself.”

“Oh.” the boy says. “Am I not welcome here? I’m sorry. I just didn’t like the playground. There are too many people screaming. It’s too loud for my ears.”

Chikara can relate to that. It has been a bit of a while but every time he passes the playground he gets reminded by the kids piling up the money bars or shoving sand down each others’ shirt collars. It is too overwhelming for Chikara to take in. Suddenly he feels much more friendly with this new boy.

“It’s okay.” he tells him. “It’s just unnatural to find another boy that doesn’t like running around with the other boys playing tag.”

“I like running.” the boy replies. “It’s a lot of fun when there is wind. I just don’t like running around like a crazy person.”

“Me too.” Chikara says. “I like running too. Maybe we can run together some time.”

“Maybe.” the boy agrees.

Chikara edges closer, and plops down next to the boy. “Can I sit here?”

“It’s  _your_  pond.” the boy says.

“It’s not my pond.” Chikara says back. “It’s my pond. It’s the fish’s pond. It’s the grass’ pond. It’s the dragonflies’ pond.”

The boy grins.

Chikara studies him. Black, curly hair framing his pale face. His eyes are a sharp color. Chikara wonders if they count as being black or blue or green. The sides of his eyes crinkle when he smiles.

“What’s your name?” he asks.

“…Keiji.”

“Keiji.” he repeats once, to himself. “Okay. I’m Chikara.”

“Chikara.” Keiji says. Chikara likes the Keiji says his name. He regards it with a sort of seriousness and respect, sliding through the syllables carefully, like they are something fragile that needs to be protected. “I like your pond.” he tells Chikara, almost shyly. “And the fish’s pond. And the grass’ and. And the dragonflies’ pond, too.”

Chikara cracks a sincere smile. “Thank you.”

Keiji smiles back, hesitantly.

Chikara decides that he likes Keiji.


End file.
